1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pattern formed structure which has, in its surface, a pattern having different properties and can be used for various articles, a typical example of which is a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the personal computers, in particular, the development of the portable personal computers, demand for a liquid crystal display, especially a color liquid crystal display tends to be increased. However, the color liquid displays are expensive; therefore, a request that the cost thereof should be reduced has been increasing. In particular, a request that the cost of their color filters, which accounts for a high ratio in the total cost, should be reduced has been raised.
Thus, the present inventors have been investigating a method of using a property variable pattern forming coating solution which contains a photocatalyst and a material having a property variable by action of the photocatalyst based on irradiation with energy to form a photocatalyst containing layer on a base material, and radiating light in a pattern form onto this layer, thereby forming a pattern having varied properties (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-074928). According to this method, the property of the photocatalyst containing layer is used to make it possible to form a functional portion, such as a colored layer, easily.
In the method for manufacturing a pattern formed structure using such a photocatalyst containing layer, for the light radiation to excite the photocatalyst therein, there is used a method of using a high energy lamp, such as a mercury lamp or a metal halide lamp, to radiate energy at a high intensity from the viewpoint of production efficiency and others. In recent years, however, the area of color filters or the like has been required to be made larger. In the method, the area which can be irradiated with energy is narrow, and a further improvement in production efficiency has also been required.